User talk:13sora
Welcome to the Dataspace, User. http://img688.imageshack.us/img688/1392/peteandrepete2.png }} The Unscrambled Dog Affiliate Beep Boop Beep Beep Boop Oh, I just saw your other message. The reason we haven't held mod elections is that right now our wiki has no need for one. So far LA and I have been handling things fine, and we don't see much point in electing a mod just for the sake of it. :) 11:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) tags. *You might have already been going to do this, but remove the (Insert NavBar here) bit for now, as the nav bar creation will go last. Other than that, the page looks absolutely fantastic! If you are all done with that page, I can help you with the redirects if you want. Oh, and what do you mean by 'update .net'? Now for your arena: *Oh, I didn't notice the title of the archive box was an image, I just thought it was text. :P It's fine then! *On the archive template, remove the Past answers bit as it's not needed. It's pretty obvious what the archive template lists. :) *In the nav, can you add a section that lists the answering archives?? *On the first archive, change the bubble that explains the rules, so no newbies get confused. :D Almost there!!!}} Your arena is now completely finished!!! I'm gonna add up your banner to the Terminus is a little while, so check it out when it's up! When you're done with the cards, I can check it again. Also, before nominating the old card jpegs for deletion, you have to replace all the links that are currently in use. Once that is done I can delete them. Anyway, great work!! 12:54, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Grow my little section, grow! Yeah, whenever you find those help type pages that are outdated, just go ahead an update them. ^^ No one's gone around and updated those in a long time. 00:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) IRC You gave me help, now I help you! (Not meaning to crap it up, of course!) Badges (Byzantinefire 03:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) if this wiki gets badges it may inspire more to edit besides many wikias have badges on there sites and kh wiki deserves it ' ' (Byzantinefire 03:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) well the administer of Disney wiki is threatening to ban me 'permanently i need something to make feel a sense of accomplishment' (Byzantinefire 04:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) he told me on the phineas and ferb wiki (Byzantinefire 05:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) 'http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:111556#23 Ahhhhahahaha...not to butt in here..but having badges are a terrible idea...one, the bagdes are going to give the vibe of anons or newbies to do BAD editting just to get these badges, two, counteractive editting will occur and mostly HAVE TO REVERTED, lastly it will annoy some people actually doing decent editing and won't show their work accordingly...either way, badges are a bad idea for this wiki...fansite or not... Hmm hmmm...onto the actual reason I was here....hmmm merges?...as in merge page with page..hmmm maybe a forum is needed?? 21:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Forum it for now...as FR or me will Merge it...unless there is a dicussion..then...well..GRAHH weither way make a forum first 21:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep, good! 21:55, September 2, 2012 (UTC) well i didnt mean to upset you '(Byzantinefire 22:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) why did you pick that bubble its has nothing to do with kh manga? ' its not the unversed sigil its the resucants sigil a very huge plot point in kh 13sora, please remember when voting please first add "#" first before commenting....u know just as a heads up 22:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ' (Byzantinefire 22:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) i'm not that well experienced talking or sending messages with people ''' Navigation Box DIS SECTION IS CAF'S TERRITORY...*growls at everyone* Sleeping Worlds (Byzantinefire 22:42, September 8, 2012 (UTC))''' Arena of Death Apology Byzantinefire 01:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC)sorry i am not that well versed with editing and you are probably right IRC Byzantinefire 03:43, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Look i'm sorry but reading that message was so hard to take in it was excursiating i really really don't like bad news or bad messages i mean you no harm to this wiki and now i'm probably to scared to edit or risk being banned for life from this wiki or disney wiki so please just take it easy Fanfic Hey Come on chat here The Roleplayer (Talk) 08:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC)